Red and Yellow
by IMaSHIPPERwhatAREyou
Summary: Karkat and Sollux are now matesprits. Every thing is perfec- KARKAT:NO EVERYTHING IS NOT PERFECT TO STUPID ASSHAT THIS IS THE MOST STUPID SHIT EVER AND ME & SOLLUX ARE HAVING A HORRIBAL TIME! I never asked for your input Karkitty.
1. Chapter 1

You are Karkat Vantas and you hate your life. You are 16 years old and in high school. You have major anger issues. You are very small and short. People take that to an advantage and jump you often. You also cut yourself often. You are now laying down in the grass at the park. You were supposed to be meeting your best friend Sollux. He is nice but a total smartass. He is bipolar and can't control his emotions sometimes. He also loves bees and computers. He has 2 sets of small curved pointy horns. He wears blue and red 3d glasses and he wears no other colors than yellow blue red and black. You wear only black and gray you are called emo often but it doesn't help that you have snake bites ,a nose piercing and you have stretched ears about the size of a quarter.

KARKAT P.V

I moaned in pain. Trying to get off the ground that laid under my small frame was painful. Sollux is going to be mad at me. I hear foot steps behind me. I panic thinking that the jocks had come back to hurt me some more. I curled up in a ball covering my head right behind my nubby horns. I was shaking as I saw blood and felt pain at my stomach. "KK?" Its sollux?! Oh thank gog. "S-s-sollux." I groaned crying a bit. "Karkat! What the fuck?!" He never says my name only if he's upset. He bends down and sighs. He picks me up bridal style. You blush a candy red. I've liked sollux for a long time but I rather not say much. "Karkat what happened and why are you wearing a th'weater in 100 degree weather" He stares at me. "I wanted to wear a fucking sweater fuckass" I say calmly. "Oh? Okay then let me take it off." He pulls off my sweater reveling my scares fresh wounds and cuts. "I KNEW IT!" I flinch. "I'm th'orry KK. I know it'th not your fault I juth't umm care about you a lot." He slightly blushes a yellow. "Thanks asshole" I smile. "Do you want to th'tay at my houth'e?" I nod without second thought. Sollux carries me to his house but he stops on the way. "KK I want to th'ay th'omthing." He looks at me. "Well what in the flying fuck do you want?" I look at him. "Karkat…I..umm…I think that…..I….mightberedforyou." HUH? "What?" What the fuck did he just say? "I th'aid that I mightberedforyou" What the fuck is wrong with him? "Talk slower fuckass." His face goes yellow. "I'm red for you karkat" 0_0 what? "Your red f-for me sollux?" He nods. "I've been red for you since middle school" His eyes widen at my response. "Wow KK. Thatth' touching." He smiles happily. "Can we be matethprith'?" I couldn't speak so I just nodded. He then continues to walk to the house still holding me. He walks up to the house; opening it. He doesn't struggle with carrying me up the stairs but that's because I don't even weigh 100 pounds. He lays me down on his human bed. The sheets are covered with bees and there main color is yellow of course. I smile. "KK what do you want to eat?" He stands above me. "I am not fucking hungry." He continues to stand. "Well I am going to force feed you something if you don't eat willingly because you are so skinny it's scary." I sigh. It's true very, very true. "I'm not hungry I'll eat later." Yea right you only eat lunch every day and sometimes you miss lunch. Yeaa… WHOA! What is at my side .I look over, its sollux. He's cuddling next to me. "Cuddle with me kk." I just turn over and put my head on his chest. He is so warm it's wonderful. He starts to stoke my hair slowly. I just listen to his breaths. Each one is at the same speed until I notice it has calmed . calmed. The douchebag is asleep. Man is he cute though I love his different colored eyes .I simile something I rarely do. Not that I don't mind smiling. There is just never anything to smile about. Smile is something that normal people do every day but I'm not normal. Sol shifts around and I spoon him. Wow this is so fucking fun. HEHE. This is so fucking awesome I just love it. I think about today. I make it a memory in the book. To save forever. He just is so sweet in his own way. I soon get taken by sleep.m


	2. KK IN HEAT

SOLLUX P.V I groan as I wake up. Who the fuck is in my bed? I jumped out of the bed, only to remember KK stayed the night. I smile. He's now mine forever, the angry small cute nubby horned troll is all mine. His wrists? I grabbed his wrist. There are cuts on them. What's up with that? WHY does he have to do that?! I know his life is fucked up so bad it's not even funny but Karkat cutting is just stupid so stupid. He has me now and if the fucker cuts any more he better watch the fuck out! KK is moving. "Why are you touching me?" Oh shit he's awake! Be cool. "Becauth'e I was looking at how cute you ar-." OH MY… W-why is he naked!? Not that I'm complaining b-but why? "What the fuck are you looking at?" Oh yea KK gets hot at night often and takes off his clothes in his sleep. He finally realizes that he's naked. He pulls the cover over himself. Why….i wanted to look some moreeee. AWWWWW….He's blushing red. "STOP STAREING AT ME NOOKSUCKER AND GET MY CLOTHES!" I smirk. "Why can't you get them you have armth' and legth' they work and I'm not a nook th'ucker yet KK." I wait to see his expression. His face gets even redder and he looks as if he's going kill someone. I burst out in laugher. He quickly gets up and looks for his boxers. They have little crabs on them. CUTE. KK has a nice ass. He puts the boxers on. He turns around and smacks me softly. He pouts standing in front of the bed. I chuckle inwardly. I get up walking over to him, hugging him from behind. He tenses up as I pull him close and bury my face in his neck. I kiss his neck gently. He soon relaxes and puts some weight on me. I lick up his neck. KK purrs. Wait purring? It's sexy. Suddenly KK puts his chest on the bed making him push on my tentabulges that I didn't even realize was out. It makes me moan slightly. "KK what wath' that?" He groans as in discomfort. "I can't today." Oh now I get it kk is on his period. That's probably what made him so grumpy. KARKAT P.V Great now my new matespirt knows it's that time. Why is it all ways me? Why? Uggg….. ~NEXT MONTH~ I have to stay away from sollux this month. Why you ask? Well because it's the time were….I'm….in…heat. It's my first time being in heat and I keep finding myself grinding against shit. I moan with one touch. Everything is ummm triggering? Yes that's it everything is triggering me. I'm hot and burning. Right now I am currently humping my bed. It helps with not being so hot okay!? Don't judge. My face is constantly red. BING! My phone… I pick up the phone and its sollux. _KK IILL BE OVER 2OON FOR OUR DATE. _It's too late to cancel! Oh no what the fuck!? It's all ways Karkat Vantas! I hear footsteps. Sollux has a key to my house so he just comes in any time and he is so quiet! I get under the covers shaking slightly. "I'm here KK" The door closes. "Whath' that th'mell? And why are you under the covert'?" He pulls the covers off of me. I have my eyes closed tight, I'm breathing heavy, and my face is red it's as red that it can get. He touches my arm. I shiver and moan. "Look at me KK." I slowly open my eyes. They are filled with tears because it's hard being in heat and it hasn't even been 2 days. "KK Whath' wrong." I can't do this without sounding stupid. "I'm….in…heat…fuckass" I managed to say between breaths. I sound so pathetic. "Heat? But….OH it'th your first time…." He is quite for a second. "Well you could of told me Karkat. I want to help you. I'm going to pick you up so don't freak out okay?" Oh did I mention I was in the corner after I had got my phone I panic and was trying to hide in the corner. I nodded. He slowly touched bare back and my exposed legs. (He's wearing shorts) It made me moan and cling to him. He walked over to the bed setting me down. I didn't let go and I was not going to, it felt to good. "KK im going to get you th'ome water th'o let go of me." He look tried to get me off. "Stay with me I need you." Sollux sighs. And lays on the bed with me. I wrap my legs around his hips and start grinding against them. I can tell he's a bit uncomfortable but who the fuck cares? "Solluxxx…" I moan his name. He finally gives in and pins me down on the bed. He unbuttons my shorts pulling them off along with my boxers. My tentabulges is looking for something to fuck. It moves around on my thigh desperately. Sollux undress himself slowly just to make me mad. "H-touch…..me..." He rubs my bugle as it wraps around his hand. With his other hand he sticks his finger in my nook and stretching me slightly. He add 2 more scissoring is fingers as I moan focusing on the pleasure more than anything else. He pulls out his bulges. "What do you want kk?" he asks. "I want you to fuck me hard." I say rubbing against him again. "I didn't hear you Karkat." I talk louder. "Fuck me sollux just fuck me PLEASE I need it so bad." He finnaly smirks and positions himself at my nook. I nod. He thrusts in to me making tears come from my eyes in pain. Good thing it was only one of them. He starts slow. "FASTER FUCKASS." He starts going faster. This so fucking awesome. "AH OH MY GOG SOLLUX! HARDER" He goes harder. Soon we are both moaning and groaning very loudly. "FUCK KK YOUR TH'O TIGHT." His other bugle and my bulge wrap around each other making this even better. "I'm…AH!...close!" I hold as long as possible till finally Cumming. He follows after cumming into me and on our stomachs. That wasn't the end of the night ether we had about 15 more rounds.


	3. KARKATS RECOVORY DAY 1 AND 2 Short sorry

KARKAT P.V KARKATS RECOVORY DAY 1!

I woke up only to feel pain. I had every type of pain possible back pain, shoulder pain, leg pain, thigh pain, and foot pain! Just everything hurt like hell. I had bruises up and down my arms and legs. I wouldn't be surprised if my back was the same. I've been up for an hour trying to get out of bed but my legs hurt so much that I can't move them. All I want to know is what even happened? I don't remember much. I have a bad head ach. I hear footsteps. Why is that familiar? The door opens to sollux holding bandages, soup, and pain killers? "KK are you okay?" He speaks sweetly as if he did something wrong. It was sweet but creepy sweet. Sollux is a smart ass and smart asses are not sweet. WAIT! He's covered in bruises too and are those claw marks? "KK? I know you don't remember th'o I'll tell you what happened. Ok well last week you were in heat…and when I came over you wouldn't th'top touching me. Th'o the whole week we did nothing but fuck….." That explains a lot. I open my mouth to rant to him but nothing comes out just squeaks. My voice is gone. FUCK! "Oh yea umm you th'creamed th'o loud your voice gave up on you." Noo I couldn't figure that out myself. Dumbass. I point at the claw marks on his chest with a questioning look. "You did that. They are fine though. Now at least but they hurt when you did it. I messed you up pretty bad too KK th'o it'th okay." He is so out of character. Is he that guilty? I feel bad now so I look away. He gets up and sets the food down. He leans down and kisses me on the lips very softly. "Would you like a bath kk?" HELL FUCKING YES. I nod. He picks me up for getting the food and other things he brought in. I flinch when he does so. Damn that hurts. He turned on the water putting it warm. After he finished preparing the bath he picks me up again and sets me in the bath tub. FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK! That stings so god dame bad! OUCH! I feel tears form in my eyes. "I'm th'orry KK but I cant do much to help." He wipes my tears away. I smile. Sollux continues to wash me. I hate not being able to talk. It sucks Human dick. I just hope this is over soon. After my bath sollux gives me some food and a pain killer. He put on a ROMCOM for me. We snuggled in bed. I soon was washed over with darkness. We slept the rest of the night. I'm glad I have sollux I need him more than you could ever think. Its kind of funny because we are quite opposite other than we have anger problems.

Sollux P.V KARKATS RECOVERY DAY 2!

I felt bad of what I did to kk. I know it was just wrong but it's not like I killed him. I can take care of kk until he can move again at least. No one's first time heat shouldn't have been that bad. Mine I stayed in my house the whole time. I know kk is most likely pregnant too. Me and kk have grubs? That sounds very nice. They will be so cute. I just wander what blood color they will be? KK tapped me on the shoulder. "Yeth'?" More ROMCOMS yayy.. I sigh. I hate ROMCOMS. I just fall asleep but so does kk! We watch it like half way through and fall asleep. We didn't do so much today. I feed kk and we watched ROMCOMS all day. We feel asleep at 2 so we went to sleep early! Very early. Not that I mind.


	4. DRUNK KK!

You are karkat Vantas and you are the happiest person ever. You and sollux are on a… a….date! The thought makes you blush. You and he are shopping currently. He is buying some stuff for his computer.

Sollux turns to you. "I'm going to take you home KK." That kind of saddens you. This was the most fun you have had in a while. He lives with you so why is he not going home. "Why are you not going home too fuckass?" He freezes up. "I wath' going to go get th'omthing." Something? Okay?

Sollux took you home after that. "I will be back in about an hour kk." You waved at him as he left the dive way. You wander what that douche is up to.

You go back into the house. He said an hour so you decide to start making dinner. You are going to make tacos and some pie with ice cream. The phone rings. "What do you want?" Whoever this is they are keeping their voice hidden. "My my…. Karkat well how would you like it if we met again." There is someone banging at your door. SHIT. You hang up the phone. There back to get you. You can't go back not now! NOT EVER. You left that and your life was just getting better! That gang is back to take you and use you as a sex toy but this time they won't let you go this time.

You call sollux. "KK I'll be home th'oon Why are you calling?" The front door is opened. This makes you curl into a ball crying. "KK whats wrong why are you crying" I here snickers and chuckles behind the closet door. That doesn't help at all. I can't even speak.

The door opens and whos behind it pisses you off. Your face was red from crying and this was a joke. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY KARKAT!" Your birthday? Oh… its your birthday and you forgot. Your 19 as of today.

"WHAT THE FUCK HOW COULD YOU FUCKERS DO THAT EVEN FOR YOU THAT WAS JUST SICK!" Your crying even harder now. Your face is red from embarrassment. There are countless awes from the 33 trolls and humans there. Sollux hugs me petting my back.

KARKAT PV

He wipes my tears and hands me a tissue. "I'm th'orry kk it was only meant to be a joke." You cuddle up to him. "It was a sick joke." He smiles. "Well would you like a drink?" I was slightly confused. He hands me a glass of vodka. I sniff it a little. "It smells fucking horrible."

"Shut up and drink it KK." I get drunk easily. "Why do you want me drunk?" I hear Dave Terezi and I think Damara yell. "HELLS YES" I slowly set down the drink. That's not happening. "Do you want me to force it down your throat?" I sigh and drink half of it setting it down. "THERE!" Sollux smirks.

We soon start dancing. Dirty dancing… I might be small but I have a nice ass. Or nith'e ath' as sollux says. We open presents later. Terezi got me some chalk and Dave got me a…vibrator. Kankri got me a new sweater but it was red. Sollux got me a fucking red maid dress with a gog damn head band and everything!

I not sure why I would wear it though. I drunk 3 more glasses of vodka until sollux had to pull me away from the drinks. I was out of my mind. I ran up to sollux smacking his ass. "The fuck? Kk I think you might need to th'et down."

"I want to changggeee into my new clothes solbaby." Nearly tripping on air…. "KK change? You would kill me for making you wear that with all these people hear." Gamzee walks up to us. "Whats going all up and on motherfuckers?" He has a sexy smirk- wait no no. He's my morail. "GZ I will be back." Sollux picks me up.

He takes me into our room and hands me the dress. I have trouble taking off my clothes. Sollux sighs and takes my shirt off. I moan slightly as his hand brushes against one of my horns. Blushing red now as he takes off my pants and boxers. He steps back getting a view of me naked.

I do some poses for him almost falling every time. He shakes his blushing yellow face. After handing me the dress and putting it on for me. We walk back into the living room. I have cat ears on too. I look so fucking sexy right now. I go over to Dave and tez. I sit on the table as I "talk" to them. More like ranting to them.

They kin of just smiled and calmed me down. I was yelling like crazy. "Umm.. Gamzee Sollux? Can you like put "karkitty" to bed." Dave was very uncomfortable with me on his lap. Both Gamzee and sollux came to get me. Gam threw me over his shoulder. Everyone had a view of my nook and ass. "Gammm plz I don't wanna sleep! I want to dance and have fun!" Gam is quiet until he whispers in my ear. The same thing sollux told me.

He takes me to my room. Setting me on the bed and leaves me with sollux. Sollux lays down with me. I cuddle up to him. Sol takes of the head band off. "Are we going to have sex?" He stares at me for a while then laughs at me. "Only if you want to we will have th'eth'."

The night was filled with moans and banging. This was the best birthday you've had in a while. BUT DAMN DO YOU LOVE SOLLUXES


	5. IM WHAT?

The next morning was not as bad as you would think. I mean yeah my body hurt like hell but not as bad as you would think. I got used to the roughness. And headaches I have learned to deal with them.

So yeah. "KK go back to th'leep" Sollux groaned and pulled me to him. I smiled laying my head in his chest. I snuggled up to him purring ever so slightly.

His lisp was so cute I just giggled. "Whath' th'o funny" he opened his eyes, Man He looked bad. His hair was everywhere.

I held my stomach in pain. I got out of his grip rushing to the bathroom. I threw up some red crap. Trolls don't just throw up I mea- NO. I groaned as I leaned against the wall. I can't be. I-just not possible. No

"Kk whath' wrong are you?" I know what you're thinking 'trolls don't know what pregnancy is or they can't even have grubs' WRONG Kanaya figured out that trolls have a 1 week pregnancy. It only happens when you mess with a troll's egg sack to much or some shit.

I and sollux have were pretty hardcore last night. He didn't use buckets ether.

I lay there crying red tears. "Karkat what's wrong? Why are you crying?" he says aggressively. I look up at him, teary eyed. "I'm pregnant." He just laughs. "What are you talking about kk?" He stares at me in disbelieve. Finally he relizes that i wasnt joking.

This made his face go yellow for some reason. Sollux pulls me in to a hug. "KK it will be fine. We can do Thith' i mean it wath' going to happen th'ooner or later. Pluth' being matethprith' helpth' th'o we can raith'e the wriggerth' all by our self."

He takes my face in his hands leaning over my face and kisses my lips ever so slightly. This makes me smile. Something I rarely do. It just made me happy, to think of having a family with this douchebag.

* * *

_**Well umm I guess i'm sorry for not updating. I didn't expect people to follow this. I most likely will update update that crazy clown soon. Thannks for reading my bad stories any way im also sorry this was so short~**_


End file.
